el retorno de X!
by Castiel270
Summary: que pasaría si después de la ultima batalla contra omega, el legendario reploide azul regresara al mundo real y vea los cambios que ha surgido el mundo desde entonces! locura ,amoríos y acción! cap 4 up! 02/07/2017
1. Chapter 1

**el retorno de X**

 **castiel: holaaaa :3 como veran traigo este fic que ya tenia tiempo en mi cabeza puede que este raro pero pls no me maten :'v**

capitulo 1 el...regreso?

despues de los acontecimientos de derrotar a omega. nos resumimos al momento que X cyber elf se encontraba despidiendose de su amigo y camarada de batallas zero, el cual se encontraba al tirado en el suelo.

X elf: **mi tiempo ya ha acabado zero...dejo este mundo en tus manos, por favor permiteme descansar en paz...adios zero.**

lo siguiente que se puede ver es como X original en forma de cyber elf desaparecia y segundos despues zero comenzaba a reaccionar y escuchaba una voz que le llamaba, era una voz de una mujer esa chuca era ciel. la comandante de la resistencia que llego a encontrar a zero

ciel: **zero...zero...** -la hermosa rubia seguia llamando al chico reploide rojo el cual aun no reaccionaba del todo lo cual llevo a esta chica a hacer algo, ciel acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al del chico rubio- **ZEROOOOO! ARRIBA PEDAZO DE HOJALATA SOBREVALORADA!**

que esperaban? un beso?, jaaaa esta historia sera alocada y si tendra sus momentos de romance, accion y etc...bueno sigamos...del grito que dio la lider de la resistencia. el chico reploide se levanto de golpe mirando a todos lados pero lo curioso es que tenia sus manos en su pecho como si protegiera algo...

zero: **POR TODOS LOS CIELOS NO TOQUEN MIS TETAS VERD...!-** el chico se callo al notar lo que habia gritado y acto seguido voltio a mirar a ciel la cual lo miraba extrañada- **oh...hola ciel! viste que venci a esa copia barata de mi!? soy poderoso...** -el rubio dijo esto nervioso para omitir lo que habia dicho de cuando tenia su cuerpo maverick...

ciel: **zero...para empezar no se si escuchaste al doctor weil...esa "copia barata" de ti era tu cuerpo original...**

esto le cayo como un balde de agua fria al chico reploide rojo

zero: **oh...osea que ese era mi cuerpo original con mis habilidades maverick?...**

ciel: **para resumirte... si n-n** -la rubia dijo esto con carita adorable- **como creo que no escuchaste...te lo dire. weil robo tu cuerpo original y te encerro en ese cuerpo que el creo y te puso a dormir donde yo te encontre.**

zero: **con razon cuando desperte para ayudarte no podia usar mis disparos y mi golpe de tierra! WEIL ME CAGO EN TU MADRE! REZA PORQUE NO TE VUELVA A ENCONTRAR!**

ciel: **oh ya callate zero...debemos volver a la base para reparar tus daños y volver a construir a copy X -** dijo esta sonriendo y emprendio camino a la base otra vez

zero: **de acuerdo! pero quiero unas modificaciones para s...DIJISTE RECONSTRUIR A ESA COPIA FEA DE MI AMIGO!?** -Grito el chico rubio sorprendido

ciel: **si! ademas si hablo con el seguro se le quitara todo lo malito que se volvio c:** -dijo sonriendo la hermosa rubia que vestia de rosa

zero: **Y COMO ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO?!**

ciel: **es que recorde que el antes me hacia mucho caso a lo que yo le decia...y cuando digo todo es todo...**

ciel le guiño el ojo a zero y siguio caminando, la cara de zero era todo un poema que mas escondia la comandante y jefa de la resistencia aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y corrio al lado de la chica y ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar con los demas de la resistencia y cada uno volvio a sus que hacer.

ahora nos vamos al ciberespacio. lugar donde los elfos van una vez de ser usado en el mundo real para descansar en paz era un hermoso lugar. prados por todos lados, lugares florados y los rios que no pueden faltar y sin contar el radiante sol y por todo el lugar se encontraban elfos y cyber elfos. algunos adultos con aspectos casi humano ,otros animales y los elfos niños

unos se encontraban jugando otros dormian placidamente o algunos se ponian a pescar. pero como a nosotros nos vale verga eso. nos vamos a un arbol que estaba cerca del rio. ahi se encontraba debajo del arbol acostado y dormido en el prado cierto legendario reploide que ahora era elfo. usaba un casco azul y su armadura no se podia ver ya que este chico estaba usando una bata manga larga de color azul y en el centro habia una forma de una gran cruz y arriba del casco del chico estaba como una especie de corona multi color. si este era X el reploide legendario.

acto seguido al lado de X aparecio derrepente una nube gris y de ahi salio un chico reploide de armadura gris y blanca en su cuello llevaba una bufanda roja y en su espalda llevaba una shuriken era phamton uno de los 4 guardianes de neo arcadia que murio

phamton: **papa despierta.**

X:...

phamton: **emm papa ._. despierta...**

X.:...

phamton: **PAPA! ARRIBA!**

X: **que cuando donde? ah que pasa ninja?**

phamton: **papa...no me digas ninja!**

X: **dices no serlo cuando hasta tu armadura y armas parecen...**

phamton: **vale verga mi alma...bueno papa. vine porque he escuchado que la madre elfo tiene planeado regresarlo al mundo real...**

X se estaba levanto hasta que escucho que regresaria al mundo real...pero lo mejor era que al fin se escaparia de esas 3 locas...

X: **DIME QUE NO ES UNA BROMA!? POR FAVOR!**

Phamton: **eh...no es broma ella misma me lo dijo...**

X: **al fin! no mas torturas de esa loca y sus dos hijas! ya quiero irme de aqui! quiero volver a la accion...**

phamton: **a que te refieres con tortura?...**

X dio una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al reploide que fue creado a base de su ADN cuando este uso su cuerpo para sellar a la madre elfo. phamton o ninguna persona o reploide debia saber lo que vivio X en todas esas sesiones de tortura de parte de la madre elfo cuando se encontraba sellada.

X **:...es mejor que no sepas ninja...**

phamton: **eh...vale O~O...bueno regresando al tema papa...solo debe meditar y cuando este listo diga "link start!"**

X: **POR QUIEN CARAJOS ME TOMAS?! VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE METO EL BUSTER POR DONDE NO TE LLEGA LA LUZ!**

Phamton:... **f-fueron ordenes de la madre elfo papa...**

X estaba mas que irritado por eso. esa mujer le haria regresar a la tierra diciendo esas malditas palabras? o es que la tortura no le valia para molesta ahora debia decir esas palabras de esa serie sword reploid online...(invento mio uvu)

X: **juro que esa mujer se va a arrepentir de todo esto un dia...**

phamton: **...y otra cosa**

X: **que pasa ahora? -_-**

phamton: **las hijas de ella van con usted...**

X: **CARAJO!**

Phamton: **vamos...no es para tanto**

X: **vete a la mierda...que mas me largo, ninja!**

phamton: **dilo en mi cara!**

X: **NINJA!**

phamton: **b-bueno señor no hace falta ser violento...**

X: **mas te vale...ahora adios! me largo antes que esas dos vengan**

acontinuacion el reploide azul se sento y comenzo a meditar, juraria que mientras lo hacia sentia un cosquilleo en sus partes. de un momento a otro sintio que su cuerpo se llenaba de energia

phamton: **ahora papa!**

X: **me arrepentire de esto...LINK START!**

lo siguiente que se podia ver era como el cuerpo de X se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco hasta que no se veia ya en el ciberespacio. segundos en el ciberespacio eran horas en la tierra, horas eran meses y dias eran años...que tanto habra pasado en neo arcadia...

 **FIN CAP 1**

 **castiel: bueno...eso fue todo**

 **zero:vete a la mierda! porque X tiene mas protagonismo!**

 **X:...porque soy el megaman...**

 **zero:...**

 **castiel:...eh bueno adios nos vemos en 2do cap!**

 **zero: si! y me veran con croire!**

 **castiel: cierra la boca zero! y ahmm reviews (?**


	2. Chapter 2

**castiel: c:**

 **zero: -._^. no diras nada?...**

 **castiel:nel...**

 **fairy: y yo cuando saldre!?**

 **castiel:pronto mija pronto...**

 **fairy:...de acuerdo**

 **castiel:bueno los dejo leer~**

 **capitulo 2 conociendo neo arcadia y pelea**

despues de que nuestro joven reploide azulado dijera esas palabras que para el era un insulto a su orgullo. el aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

 **X:...es todo? ya lleg...** -no pudo terminar la frase porque al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el aire llendo a estrellarse contra el suelo- **OH DIOS MIOOOO! PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI DIOS!**

Mientras tanto en neo arcadia se podia ver que todo habia mejorado! a los humanos le instalaron partes reploides y los reploides fueron humanizados! vaya que habia sucedido mucho :0 pero nos vamos a una plaza cerca de ahi. enfrente de una iglesia ahi se encontraban dos figuras hablando...uno usaba una gabardina totalmente blanca y en su cuello llevaba unas cruzes platadeas. se podia decir que era el sacerdote de la iglesia. el otro chico era un reploide azul. su armadura era avanzada en su pecho tenia una forma que hacia formar la letra "X" en color rojo, sus ojos...eran totalmente rojos, su rostro era serio. este señores era copy X. la copia creada por la doctora ciel para suplantar al verdadero X

 **copy X: ya todo esta orden señor.**

 **sacerdote:oh! muchas gracias señor X como puedo agradecerle?**

 **copy X: solo siga haciendo un buen trabajo para seguir mejorando el dia a dia de neo arcadia.**

 **sacerdote: esta bien! pero...le puedo pedir un favor para que esto no vuelva a pasar?**

 **copy X: eh...que puede ser?**

 **sacerdote:le pido que mantenga alejado a zero y su m...**

 **zero:CUIDADOOO!**

el sacerdote no pudo terminar de hablar por el repentino grito de zero y tanto copy X y el sacrdote voltiaron a ver. y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a zero venir a toda velocidad en una moto y al parecer los frenos no le sirvieron ya que zero se estrello con todo y moto en la iglesia causando que esta se viniera abajo...y luego de unos segundo zero salio de los escombros un poco mareado

 **copy X:...**

 **zero: hola~**

 **sacerdote: mi iglesia! señor zero como en el nombre de dios puede meter una moto a una iglesia y hacer que esta se destruya!**

 **zero:pues...con el poder del señor...**

 **sacerdote: O_o enserio?**

 **zero:pues no. no pude frenar c:**

 **sacerdote:LA SANTA MARIA QUE TE PARIO!**

 **zero:mas bien fui constr...**

 **copy X: ya callate zero! otra vez jodiste todo!**

 **zero:tu no me calles hojalata barata!**

 **copy X: lo dice que el destruyo su cuerpo original...**

 **zero:VETE A LA MIERDA!**

cerca de ahi se acerba volando como una especie de esfera iluminada de color verde. esta se acercaba a donde estaban los dos chicos reploides era un cyber elf se trataba de croire! este elf fue creado por ciel para cuando toda la resistencia fue al area zero para detener los planes de del doctor weil el elfo se acerco al reploide de cabello rubio largo

 **croire:zero!**

 **zero:oh croire tardaste.**

 **croire: me dejaste atras pendejo!**

 **zero:cierra la boca croire! es mas te quedas sin cristales esta noche!**

 **croire:no es justo!**

 **copy X: no crees que tratas muy mal a tu elfo zero?**

 **zero:eh... '-' no lo trato mal. asi nos llevamos ademas...no te metas en mis asunto con mi elfo. vampiro!**

copy X sonrio ya que en esos años despues de que ciel lo reeconstruyera. el al volver a vivir estaba por destruir toda la base de la resistencia de no ser por ciel que le dio tremendo palazo en el casco. y le explico todo, hoy en dia copy X se ha hecho muy amigo del chico rubio. y dejaron los rencores atras. y ese apodo "vampiro" se lo puso desde que tomaron confianza. ya que por sus ojos rojos. parecia un vampiro

 **copy X:puede ser pero...tengo a 3 guardianes , 1 reino y sobre todo...tengo a ciel...**

 **zero/croire:HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **copy X:quien rie ahora rubia~ ;D**

 **zero:si hablamos bien...tienes una hermosa chica fanatica del agua y hielo, un chico con voz de mujer que le encanta los vientos ,un bastodonte adicto al fuego y las peleas...y si tienes ese trasero de ciel hijo de puta...**

 **copy X: viste~ ahora nos vamos?**

 **zero:si pero con una carrera!**

 **copy X: pues adelante!** -el cuerpo del chico se ilumino dejando ver una nueva armadura esta era la armadura holy la cual copy X usaba para luchar antes con zero, acto seguido este comenzo a flotar- **el ultimo en llegar es una hojalata!-** el chico comenzo a volar dejando atras al pobre de zero

 **zero:Oye! no es justo puedes volar! pero ya veras cabron!**

acto seguido zero comenzo a usar su dash y su habilidades parkour para seguirle el paso a copy X quien seguia volando y esquivando uno que otros carteles que estaban por la ciudad. ahora dejando eso de lado nos vamos con nuestro protagonista el cual se encontraba estrellado de cabeza en un parque para niños

 **X: odio mi vida...** -se levanta como puede del piso- **hmm...asi que esto es neo arcadia ahora?**

 **?:señor se encuentra bien?**

 **X: ah que 0-0?**

X buscaba con la mirada de donde provenia esa voz y no la veia por ningun lado. al parecer ese polvo que phamton le daba le estaba afectando y bien feo..

 **?:aqui abajo señor!**

 **X: oh!** **disculpame pequeña n_n no te vi. pues si estoy bien pero ese golpe fue duro jeje**

X vio que era una niña de unos 9 años de edad, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello castaño corto hasta sus hombros y usaba un vestido color azul

 **?:ya veo...disculpe señor me puede ayudar en algo?...**

 **X:dime que sucede pequeña? n-n**

 **?: es que me perdi...y quiero volver con mi tutor pero no se como volver T-T**

 **X;claro! te ayudare. vamos a buscar a tu tutor! pero dime como te llamas pequeña?**

 **?; aile señor! n-n y usted! :0 y veo que usted es un reploide! genial! *-***

 **X:...ehh...n_nU me llamo rockman...**

 **aile: rockman? que nombre tan raro! jejeje**

 **X:si verdad jaja n_nU como sea vamos pequeña!**

 **aile:si!**

acontinuacion X quien se hacia llamar "rockman" por razones desconocidas tomo de la mano a la pequeña aile y juntos salieron del parque a buscar por todo neo arcadia. y X se llevo muchas sorpresas al ver que cambios ocurrieron en esos años que estaba en paz. aunque se detuvieron por unos segundos en un local llamado "EL SAZON DE LOS 3 GUARDIANES!

 **X:aile este lugar...**

 **aile:oh! es uh restaurante que los guardianes de neo arcadia abrieron al publico! n.n o mire! ahi se encuentra trabajando la señorita fairy! una de las guardianes de la ciudad!**

X tan rapido como pudo se dispuso a ver cual era la chica. ya que el no conocia al resto de los guardianes. solo a phamton que cuando murio se presento ante el . la vio y se quedo embobado al ver semejante creacion tan hermosa...la joven fairy leviathan llena de belleza que envidiarian muchas chicas y un cuerpo bien formado. estaba usando un traje de sirvienta de color negro. lo cual la hacia ver hermosa, sexy y bastante bien con ese traje segun X

 **X: que buen culo...**

 **aile:como dijo señor rock? OoO!**

 **X: ! que tengo calor eso...n-nU**

 **aile:pero si hay frio señor O-O**

 **X:como sea! vamonos rapido!**

 **aile:esta bien! n.n**

 **X:(maldito ninja no me digo que su hermana estaba buena...) y de casualidad pequeña como se llama tu tutor?**

 **aile:oh! pues se llama giro! el me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria ya que nunca conoci a mis padres.**

 **X:veo que eso no te afecta linda n.n**

 **aile:jejej si! es que el señor giro me ha enseñado que no debemos dejar que nuestros pensamientos nos afecten!**

 **X:pues eso es verdad! vamos aile sigamos buscando!**

 **aile:claro!**

ambos seguian su camino por unas horas nada que conseguian a ese sujeto llamado giro. hasta que de pronto pudieron ver como un chico de cabello rubio largo que usaba lentes se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos

 **giro:aile!**

 **aile:señor giro!**

la pequeña niña se solto de la mano de X y corrio a donde estaba el chico rubio de lentes que la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo. X al ver esto esbozo una sonrisa al ver tan tierna escena

 **X:veo que lo logramos pequeña**

 **giro:muchas gracias chico! esta pequeña suele ser traviesa -._^.**

 **aile:es que queria ir al parque...**

 **giro:pero tenias que esperarme tonta!**

 **aile:lo siento señor T-T**

 **giro:tranquila este chico te ayudo no? de no ser por el te habrias perdido de verdad...**

 **X:solo debe tener mas cuidado chico.**

 **giro:como puedo agradecerle?**

 **X:ahh...pues me podria decir en que direccion esta la base de la resistencia?**

 **giro:oh claro! vaya por el area A1 y ahi la vera!**

 **X:muchas gracias amigo!** -X mira a la niña- **supongo que es hora de despedirnos pequeña.**

ante esto la pequeña aile esbozo una carita triste ha pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo con el señor "rockman" la paso bien y llego incluso a tenerle un poco de cariño al chico. y ella queria seguir viendo al chico de azul..

 **aile:..l-lo volvere a ver señor rockman?...**

 **giro: rocaman?...**

 **X:ROCKMAN!...y puede que si pequeña no estes triste. es mas te dare esto para que me recuerdes y si algun dia nos vemos otra vez**

acontinuacion X llevo sus manos a su casco y lo retiro dejando ver una cabellera castaña corta y con unos flequillos que se asomaban...(imaginense el estilo de cabello de yato del anime noragami)...ante esto la pequeña aile. se sonrojo! a su vista el señor "rockman" era muy lindo con esos ojos verdes y su estilo de cabello!, acto seguido X le puso el casco a la pequeña aile.

 **aile: 0/0 me da su casco señor?!**

 **X:claro! se que lo cuidaras hasta que nos volvamos a ver!**

 **aile:...c-claro!**

acto seguido X comenzo a alejarse caminando hacia la ruta indicada por giro. por unos segundos se voltio y se despidio de ese duo con la mano

 **X:adios aile y giro! espero nos volvamos a ver!**

 **giro:opino lo mismo rocaman!**

 **x:ROCKMAN!**

 **giro:si si eso! c: adios**

 **aile:adios señor! n-n**

ahora si X desaparecio de la vista de ambos. y aile juro que cuidaria ese casco hasta su reencuentro. aunque algo no paso desapercibido giro.

 **giro: te gusto ese reploide no? 7u7**

 **aile:callate giro! x-x**

 **giro:jaja no es para tanto. ahora solo procura ser mas adulta para el**

 **aile:...vale verga ser niña...como sea nos vamos? tengo hambre!**

 **giro:claro!**

asi este duo tambien comenzo a alejarse tomando su rombo hacia su casa. dejando eso de lado ahora nos vamos a la base de la resistencia donde se podian ver soldados reploides y humanos en sus labores pero en la entrada se encontraban dos chicos reploides ahi. uno era alto de armadura verde. su casco tenia como unas especies de alas. este era sage harpuia uno de los 3 guardianes de neo arcadia. el reploide era alto igual tenia una contestura musculosa, su armadura era entre roji claro y rosa. en una de sus manos tenia como una especie de gancho gigante. este era fefnir guardian de neo arcadia.

 **fefnir** **:jum...hace mucho que no accion.**

 **harpuia:de que te quejas? es mejor la paz**

 **fefnir** **:si pero. me refiero a que no me vendria mal una pelea...**

 **harpuia:pues ve a entrenar...**

 **fefnir** **:NO! pelea conmigo hurpia!**

 **harpuia:claro que no maquina subdesarrollada!**

 **fefnir** **:jodido afeminado con voz de mujer...miedoso**

 **harpuia:como me llamaste?!**

 **fefnir** **:lo que escuchaste florecita!**

 **harpuia:ya veras!**

los dos chicos estaban listos para sacarse los cables y circuitos pero..en un idificio muy cerca de ahi. viendo todo se encontraba nuestro protagonista X mirando como esos dos discutian hasta el un punto de estar listos para matarse

 **X:...phamton tenia razon. pero que mas da vamos a ver de que son capaces y veamos si no estoy tan oxidado...**

acontinuacion X se puso la capucha que esa bata que usaba de cuando era cyber elf tenia para no dejarse ver bien el rostro. acto seguido salto del edificio para caer a unos metros de donde estaban esos dos que se pusieron alertas y observaron ambos con una ceja levantada quien era esa sujeto

 **harpuia** **: pero que...**

 **fefnir** **: y este quien es?...**

 **X:que tal~ veo que estaban por luchar no importa si me uno?**

 **harpuia** **:...**

 **fefnir** **:por mi no hay problema...ademas nunca te hemos visto por aqui. eso quiere decir que eres un enemigo!**

 **harpuia** **: espera idiota!**

el intento fallido de harpuia por detener a su hermano no sirvio ya que este arremetio contra X intentando darle un puñetazo en el torso que este fue detenido con una mano de X como si nada. fefnir ante esto abrio los ojos sorprendido solo dos personas podian detener su golpe era zero y su amo Copy X.

 **X:es todo?**

 **fefnir:ya veras!**

acto seguido fefnir uso su gancho gigante tomando por sorpresa X agarrandolo con fuerza y luego apunto hacia el cielo

 **fefnir: a volar debilucho!**

 **X:oye no es justo...WAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Fenirf disparo a X hacia el cielo quien estaba a mucha altura y luegi fenirf salto hasta donde estaba X y lo volvio a agarrar con su gancho para ahora poner a X hacia abajo para empezar ambos a caer a mucha velocidad que al llegar al suelo X fue estrellado con mucha fuerza. fefnir penso que gano pero se quedo soprendido al ver como este sujeto (X) lo miraba con cara de "really?" para luego X darle un puñetazo en la barbilla haciendo que fefnir soltar luego X se levanra rapido para darle 4 golpes en el torso levantando un poco en el aire a fefnir para meterle una tremenda patada en el estomago para estrellar en un muro y en eso no quedo X cargo un poco su buster y lanzo un potente busted shot dejando fefnir K. estaba de piedra al ver como su hermano fue derrotado como si nada...

 **harpuia** **:uy...**

 **X:sigues tu?~**

 **harpuia** **:...**

fin capitulo 2

 **castiel:holaa~**

 **zero:nada de hola maldito! yo queria pelear con X**

 **castiel:...estabas ocupado con la copia...**

 **cooy X: hey!**

 **X:son todos unos pendejos...**

 **castiel/zero/copy X:...**

 **castiel:uh...bueno eso fue todo por hoy...amm reviews(?**


	3. Chapter 3

**castiel:holaaa! veran quiero decirles algo a-a es que voy a introducir La historia del fan game de rockman ciel...adore ese juego q.q lastima que no salio mas de un beta..**

 **X:rockman ciel? que es eso?...**

 **ciel:oh es un juego de fans donde yo soy la protagonista! osea se trata despues de los acontecimientos de megaman zero 4! es cuando creo los biometales pero al usar el de copy X en una maquina se creo una reploide identica a mi pero con los pensamientos malvados del biometal de copy X y yo vengo y uso el biometal de zero para buscarla..**

 **Zero: que tu que?! 0-0**

 **copy X: osea...esa seria como mi hija?**

 **ciel: algo asi! y hasta su nombre cambia se hace llamar cial! y aqui entre nosotros...su vestimenta y espada esta genial...**

 **cial:jum...gracias**

 **zero/X/copy X/ciel:O_O cial!?**

 **castiel:oye cial! regresa a tu puesto!**

 **cial:obligame...**

 **castiel:...**

 **pandora:dejalo cial..**

 **prometheus:QUIERO APARECER YA! ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!**

 **castiel:YA CALLENSE Y VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS COÑO!**

capitulo 3 los disidentes aparecen y el error de ciel.

Fefnir disparo a X hacia el cielo quien estaba a mucha altura y luegi fenirf salto hasta donde estaba X y lo volvio a agarrar con su gancho para ahora poner a X hacia abajo para empezar ambos a caer a mucha velocidad que al llegar al suelo X fue estrellado con mucha fuerza. fenirf penso que gano pero se quedo soprendido al ver como este sujeto (X) lo miraba con cara de "really?" para luego X darle un puñetazo en la barbilla haciendo que fenirf soltar luego X se levanra rapido para darle 4 golpes en el torso levantando un poco en el aire a fenirf para meterle una tremenda patada en el estomago para estrellar en un muro y en eso no quedo X cargo un poco su buster y lanzo un potente busted shot dejando fenirf K.O. hurpia estaba de piedra al ver como su hermano fue derrotado como si nada...

 **harpuia:uy...**

 **X:sigues tu?**

 **harpuia:ya veras!**

acontinuacion el chico de verde saco sus dos espadas y arremetio contra X a una velocidad sorprendente el cual abrio los ojos un poco ya que no pudo reaccionar al golpe en el rostro que sintio que lo hizo retroceder un poco

 **X:eso no lo vi venir...**

 **harpuia: y hay mas de donde vino eso!**

 **X:ya veo. pues ahora es mi turno!**

acontinuacion X disparo unas dos veces su buster mientras corria al mismo tiempo. harpuia estaba atento para luego desviar los dos disparos buster de X pero no se dio cuenta de que X estaba frente a el lo cual hizo que abriera bien los ojos sorprendido y que harpuia sintio fue como X lo tomaba del cuello para estrellarlo contra el piso. X aprovecho y le quito una de las espadas a harpuia para luego saltar un poco en el aire para realizar un sablazo giratorio el cual fue detenido por poco por harpuia

 **harpuia:oye! esa tecninca es de zero!**

 **X:y eso que?**

 **harpuia:quien rayos eres?!**

 **X:alguien que los conoce a todos...**

 **harpuia: que?!**

 **X:olvida lo que dije...**

acto seguido harpuia se levanto tan rapido como pudo y comenzo a flotar y lanzo 3 rafagas de aire muy potentes hacia X el cual las esquivo como pudo ya que esas rafagas eran muy veloces y respondio con dos disparos buster y el 3ro estaba cargado de poder. harpuia evitos los dos primeros pero el 3ro le dio de lleno en el torso y comenzo a caer. X aprovecho para que cuando el chico reploide de verde estuviera a punto de tocar el suelo para meterle una poderosa patada para estrellar a harpuia donde estaba su hermano fefnir inconciente

 **harpuia:uh...no siento las piernas**

 **X: esto fue genial chicos!**

 **harpuia:que mierda pasa contigo!?**

 **X:a que te refieres? :0**

 **harpuia:vienes y nos atacas y dices que esto fue genial...acaso estas mal de los circuitos?!**

 **X:eh...es que queria ver si no estaba tan oxidado en peleas...**

 **harpuia:vete a la mierda! ya veras cuando venga zero y el amo X**

 **X:...el amo X**

X sonrio ya queria ver que cara pondrian estos al saber la verdad. aunque a X le llamo algo la atencion...y no dudo en preguntar

 **X:oye.**

 **harpuia:que quieres?...**

 **X:eres mujer?**

 **harpuia:SOY HOMBRE CARAJO!**

 **X:...pues no lo pareces...tu voz, la forma de tu cuerpo...**

 **harpuia:NO SOY UN UKE!**

 **X:un que?...**

 **harpuia: O_O olvida lo que dije**...-este se percata de algo- **oye tu~**

 **X:que pasa? :0**

 **harpuia:no deberias dar la espalda nunca~**

 **X:que que?! O_O**

 **Fairy: ICEEE DRAGOON!**

 **X:oh dios!**

de la nada aparecio fairy leviathan la unica mujer de los guardianes de neo arcadia esta aun estaba con su uniforme de maid y en su mano llevaba su preciada lanza y lanzo su poderoso ataque del dragon de hielo por la espalda a X el cual le dio de lleno y no pudo esquivar. lo siguiente fue que debido a esa tecnica se genero una explosion fuerte y mucho humo se levanto

 **fairy:le di!**

 **harpuia:bien hecho hermanita!**

luegi de unos segundos el humo se disipo y donde se supone que estaria X solo se encontraba la capucha de bata de cyber elf. se habia escapado

 **fairy:escapo...**

 **harpuia:si...**

 **fefnir:...no siento el cuerpo**

 **fairy:par de idiotas! les dieron una paliza...**

acto seguido la hermosa reploide de cabello azul procedio a ayudar a levantar a su hermano harpuia, luego ambos ayudaron a levantar a fefnir que no se podia levantar

 **fairy:quien era ese tipo?**

 **harpuia:no lo se...pero ese conocia hasta las tecnicas de zero**

 **fefnir:solo se que...cuando lo vea otra vez lo mato.**

 **fairy:hombres...**

lejos de ahi se encontraba caminando X. vaya que se le ocurrio escapar si no lo hubiera hecho. la pasaria mal debido al poder de esa tecnica hubiera perdido el brazo...

 **X:uy...si no escapo no la cuento...**

 **Ciel: neige ese no es X?**

 **neige:oh si es el**

 **ciel: oye X**

 **X:como? O_O**

X se voltio a ver donde lo llamaban y cuando vio quien era empezo sudar de los nervios. era la doctora ciel acompañada de otra joven humana de cabello rojo esta era neige( **si quieren ver como luce neige busquen en google imagenes "neige megaman ciel o tambien pueden buacar por neige project RCL en la imagen al fondo veran unas letras que dicen project RCL)**. ambas se acercaron a X

 **ciel:hola amor!**

 **X:amor? O.O**

 **neige:que tal todo señor X?**

 **X:eh...bien..**

 **ciel:amor y esa bata? y diablos ha pasado bastante desde que te vi sin casco!**

 **X:v-verdad que si?...**

 **ciel:ah oye quiero decirte que ya termine los biometales!**

 **X:los que?**

 **ciel:si eres tontito lo olvidaste~ pues unos aparatos con adn de legendarios reploides. cree el tuyo y el de zero!. con ellos me permitirian usar sus armaduras y poderes!**

 **X:(esto me da mala espina) oh ya veo jeje...**

 **neige:ciel ya es tarde aun nos falta mucho que comprar...**

 **ciel:oh es cierto! bueno amor nos vemos**

 **X:ad...**

X no pudo terminar la frase ya que ciel lo tomo por el cuello para luego besarlo en los labios por unos 3 segundos. al separarse X estaba sonrojado y sorprendido...tanto que octo por salir corriendo de ahi

 **ciel: oye! que paso!?**

 **neige:se puso rojo?...**

 **ciel: si...eso es nuevo. bueno nos vamos?**

 **neige:claro!**

ambos comenzaro a caminar un poco hasta que...

 **copy X:oye amor!**

 **zero:asi que aqui estabas neige...**

 **neige:no te importa zero...jum**

 **zero:sigues molesta?! ya te pedi perdon por lo que pasoooo ToT**

 **neige:no se quien eres zero jum!**

 **zero:pero yo te amo neigeeee! ;-;**

 **neige:como sea...**

dejando a estos dos de lado a ahora nos vamos con ciel y copy X

 **ciel:oh! amor porque corriste de esa forma?**

 **copy X: correr?...pero de hablas?**

 **ciel:hace unos segundo corriste lejos de mi...y cuando te quitaste la bata y te pusiste el casco otra vez?! 0-0**

 **copy X:bata? casco? de que me estas hablando ciel...voy llegando apenas con zero..**

 **ciel:eh?!**

 **zero:que pasa con ustedes dos?...**

 **neige:oye X pero hace unos segundos corriste lejos de ciel**

 **copy X: pero si voy llegando junto con zero carajo!**

 **ciel:entonces...si tu estabas con zero todo el tiempo...ENTONCES A QUIEN BESE?!**

 **copy X/neige/zero: eh!?**

luego de eso unas horas pasaron y lejos de las afueras de neo arcadia sucedia algo. habia una batalla a muy alta velocidad chispas se veian por ahi, rocas eran partidas en dos. dos destellos chocaban a alta velocidad uno era azul y el otro era de color morado. en un choque se podian ver a dos chicos de pie con sus armas luchando para ver quien ganaba en fuerza. uno de estos chico era X el cual ahora no llevaba su bata debido a que fue destruida en la batalla que estaba librando ahora, su armadura era mas avanzada que su diseño original tenia su caracteristico colo azul pero con las partes bajas de color blanco (ver imagen de perfil de fic).

mientras que el otro chico lucia joven. llevaba una armadura de color morado oscuro con una especie de capa que daba a parecer que fuera una bufanda dividida en 3 partes. su arma era como una espada hoz de color aqua y tenia una mirada siniestra este chico era prometheus uno de los disidentes lideres.

 **X:que vienen a hacer aqui?...**

 **prometheus:no es tu problema!**

 **X:oh con que asi es...**

 **prometheus:vamos!**

acontinuacion prometheus desaparecio de la vista de X para aparecer detras de el y darle un poderoso golpe en la espalda que lo mando varios metros atras. X con la espada que le quito a harpuia detuvo hechar hacia atras clavando la espada al suelo. acto seguido el chico de armadura morada avanzo a una velocidad sorprendente hacia X quien lo espero para volver a comenzar a chocar sus espadas pero en un prometheus. X aprovecho en un espadazo que prometheus le estaba por dar para que X tomara con su mano el brazo de prometheus para clavar su espada en la mano del chico disidente y en eso no quedo. ahora X dirige su espada aun clavada en la mano de prometheus hacia el suelo para clavarla ahi. prometheus se dio cuenta de esto y intento darle un golpe con su mano libre pero X salto impulsandose en la punta del agarre de su espada haciendo que estaba se clavara totalmente en el suelo llevandose consigo el brazo de prometheus que fue clavado por la espada de X. acontinuacion X del salto se posiciono detras de prometheus para volver su mano su preciado buster y apuntarlo a la cabeza del chico de armadura morada.

X quien estaba apunto de acabar con la vida de ese reploide no se espero que prometheus hiciera una finta y con sus piernas le dio una patada a X quien como pudo se cubrio pero fue impulsado unos metros atras. prometheus ahora con su mano que fue clavaba la saco y ahora toma su espada hoz y a una velocidad anormal sin que X se diera cuenta se posiciono frente al chico reploide legendario con su espada listo para partirlo en dos. todo sucedia a camara lenta en ese momento escazos centimetros faltaban para que X fuera partido en dos. X no tuvo mas opcion que usar "eso". en un abrir y cerrar de ojos donde se suponia que estaba X ahora estaba una roca que esta fue partida en dos por prometheus que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que sucedio...y X estaba unos metros de ahi de pie..

 **prometheus:como?! pero que rayos!? acabo de ver que te parti en dos!**

 **X:pero como puedes ver no es asi.**

 **prometheus: entonces las leyendas son ciertas...**

 **X:que leyendas?**

 **prometheus: que la copia que fue creada de X es poderosa**

 **X:supongo que si...**

 **?:eres ingenuo hermano**

 **X: hasta que te muestras.**

ahi flotando en los cielos se encontraba una chica reploide de armadura plateada. llevaba una lanza en su mano derecha. la chica se veia hermosa segun X vaya que el mundo de ahora estaba lleno de sorpresas...

 **prometheus: pandora...a que te refieres?**

 **pandora: si no te has dado cuenta el no es la copia...el es el original X.**

 **X:uy...me descubrio..**

 **prometheus:pero que?! de verdad?!**

 **pandora: si hermano es el heroe legendario.**

 **prometheus: ya veo...con razon su poder..**

 **X:bueno...si no les importa terminemos esto..**

 **pandora:yo creo que no...hermano debemos irnos ya esta por empezar.**

 **prometheus: oh tienes razon.**

 **X:esperen...eso quiere decir que!...**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

una explosion en neo arcadia alerto a X quien voltio a ver a la cuidad. la explosion venia de la base de la resistencia. X voltio a mirar a esos dos hermanos los cuales ya no estaban ahi.

 **X:oh rayos...solo espero que no sea lo que creo..**

asi X comenzo su carrera hacia neo arcadia usando su dash. ahora nos vamos al lugar de la explosion que fue en la base de la resistencia. el lugar que se encontraba en llamas era nadamas que el laboratorio de la dra ciel. esta se encontraba inconciente y era sostenida en brazos por otra chica como de su edad de cabello rubio que usaba una bata de laboratorio con un vestido rosado, llevaba unos visores de laboratorio verdes en su cabeza y a su lado estaba un gato de color blanco esta chica era alouette amiga y casi hermana de ciel que ahora estaba mas grande.

 **(si quieren ver como luce allouette busquen en google "allouette megaman ciel o project RCL alloute al fondo de la imagen veran unas palabras que dicen project rlc)**

 **allouette: oh dios mio ciel despierta**..-ve como la rubia comienza a reaacionar- **gracias al cielo! ciel que paso?! se supone que esto debio funcionar...**

 **ciel:asi tambien lo pense...pero veo que fallo**

 **allouette:solo espero que todos no se despierten y vengan para aca...**

 **ciel:...si por ahora llamemos a los bomberos y vam..**

no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de los escombros de lo que era una maquina salio de ahi una chica hermosa de ojos azules. usaba una armadura tipo vestido de color azul al igual que su casco que dejaba ver tres mechones rubios y una larga cabellera rubia...lo peor era que esta chica era identica a ciel...y su rostro se notaba serio **(esto es lo que les decia *o* si quieren ver a cial como luce busquen en google imagenes cial megaman ciel o por ciel rebirth megaman ciel, aunque el famdon la llama cial...asi que asi se quedara a.a)** esta "ciel" observaba todo con rostro muy serio hasta que se topo con la mirada de quien seria su creadora quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que allouette que rayos pasaba?

 **allouette:esto es...**

 **ciel:...**

 **cial:donde estoy?...**

 **ciel: eh..estas en mi laboratorio...**

 **cial:ya veo, entonces segun estos recuerdos que tengo...**

 **ciel:a que te refieres?**

 **allouette:ciel...esto me da mala espina...**

 **cial:reploides y humanos no pueden vivir juntos...**

dicho esto cial comenzo a caminar hacia ciel y allouette haciendo aparecer en su mano una espada en su vaina de color de azul, se notaba que esta estaba molesta y en su rostro se podia ver el odio y rencor hacia esa era que ahora vivia neo arcadia...que pasara? X lograra llegar a tiempo?

fin capitulo 3

 **castiel: perdooon por la ausenciaaa q.q es que el trabajo y la uni es dificil...**

 **X:esto se pone bueno**

 **fairy:solo eso apareci?!**

 **zero:comparto tu opinion fairy...**

 **castiel:no me vengan con vainas y vayan a descansar para el otro capitulo!**

 **cial:tu no me obligas...**

 **castiel:...te suelto a X...**

 **cial:s..señor no hay porque ser violento...jeje**

 **castiel:como sea eso fue todo por hoy! nos vemos en el 4to capitulo!**

 **X:esperen! quiero decir algo!**

 **castiel:que pasa?**

 **X: zx genesis...**

 **castiel:NUNCA JAMAS!**

 **X:ow...bueno adios! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castiel: he vuelto de la revolución chavista! Q-Q**

 **X:no me jodas! Vete a la mierda tardaste mucho!**

 **Castiel: no me culpes vivir en Venezuela esta difícil por ahora u.u**

 **X:cállate y dale play a la historia…**

 **Castiel:como que play? Esto se lee pendejo!**

 **X: solo pon a leer!**

 **Castiel: vale vale que carácter…los dejo con el cap…**

 **capitulo 4 respuestas**

dicho esto que cial comenzaba a acercarse con rostro muy seria hacia donde estaba su creadora yallouette. cial empezaba a sacar su espada de fotones roja de su vaina.

 **cial:he hablado...**

 **allouette: rayos ciel hay que irnos!**

 **ciel:de acuerdo!** -dicho esto la rubia hermosa intento levantarse pero el dolor que sentia en una de sus piernas no la dejaba- **...no puedo mi pierna..**

 **allouette:vamos ciel!**

acontinuacion la rubia menor comenzo a ayudar a ciel a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar poco a poco pero eso no serviria contra la chica reploide de armadura azul

 **cial:a donde creen que van?.**

 **ciel/allouette: !**

lo que ambas rubias no se esperaban era que cial aparecio en la salida del laboratorio se notaba que esta aun estaba molesta. lo siguiente que ciel y allouette vieron era como cial aparecia de un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a ellas para intentar rebanarlas de un sablazo pero milagrosamente a allouette se le dio por lanzarse al suelo junto con ciel para esquivar dicho ataque pero de nada serviria ya que cial estaba lista para matar a ambas ahi mismo

 **cial:debiste pensar en otra cosa hermana...**

cial acontinuacion bajo violentamente su sable para acabar con la vida de esas dos chicas. tanto ciel y allouette cerraron sus ojos con fuerza esperando que dicho ataque llegara a ellas pero...dicho ataque nunca llego. se escucho un "CLANK!" ambas chicas y tanto cial abrieron los ojos soprendidas al ver lo que sucedia. un chico reploide de armadura azul sin casco habia detenido el sablazo de cial chocando su espada con la de ella. ciel era la mas soprendida. viendo quien era ese chico se dio cuenta de que era el chico que confundio con copy X en la cuidad!

 **X:llegue a tiempo...pero tarde...**

 **cial: pero que?! quien eres?!**

 **ciel:tu...!**

 **allouette:que rayos pasa aqui!?**

 **X:ya hablaremos ciel...ahora tu emm...como te llamas?**

 **cial:...**

 **X:tomare eso como un no...**

acontinuacion X realizo una finta para intentar darle un puñetazo a cial en el abdomen pero esta vino y lo esquivo dando un salto mortal hacia atras. tanto ella como X se veian a los ojos. X la miraba de forma normal dedicandole una sonrisa a cial. mientras que esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, que le pasaba a ese reploid que le estaba sonriendo?

 **cial:por que sonries?**

 **X:oh perdon es que tanto ciel y tu me recuerdan a una amiga...**

 **ciel:pero que...**

 **allouette:oh! :0**

 **X:seguimos?**

 **cial:como sea...**

acontinuacion tanto X y cial como que tuvieron la misma idea ya que ambos volvieron su brazo el buster para comenzar a dispararse ambos. proyectiles salian de los busters de ambos. ellos evadian sus disparos a alta velocidad. parecia que ninguno queria ceder no tuvieron mas opcion que irse a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

X atacaba con golpes y patadas que eran detenidos por cial. cial tambien atacaba con golpes y patadas. pero en un descuido de X cial aprovecho para meterle una patada en el estomago a X para mandarlo a estrellar contra el muro.

 **X:uh...eso me dolio.**

 **cial: y hay mas!**

acontinuacion cial corrio a una velocidad anormal para darle un rodillazo a X quien lo sintio. acto seguido cial tomo a X por el cuello para darle 3 golpes en el estomago para luego darle un golpe en el rostro bien fuerte que lo mando a donde se encontraban ciel y allouette cuando X cayo al suelo se escucho como chocaba bien fuerte con el piso..

 **ciel/allouette:uy...**

 **cial:quieres seguir chico raro? o si no puedes quedarte ahi y dejarme matar a esas dos...**

X se levanto del suelo lentamente se sacudio el polvo que tenia y miro a cial con una sonrisa.

 **X:sabes. yo nunca golperia a una chica asi sea reploide o maverick pero...si llegamos a estos extremos...pues supongo que es lo justo emparejar...**

 **cial:como sea igual no cambiara el hecho de que te voy a matar ped...**

cial no pudo terminar la frase ya que cial derrepente sintio un poderoso golpe de parte de X en la cabeza que la estrello contra el piso. X la toma por el casco para meterle una patada bien fuerte en el estomago que la manda a volar bien lejos estrellandose con edificios y locales de neo arcadia...

 **X:uy...me deje llevar**

 **ciel:puede ser pero...gracias quien quiera que seas...**

 **allouette:un segundo...tienes la cara del señor X**

 **X:emmm O_Ou nos vemos!**

 **allouette:oye espera!**

X comenzo a correr usando su dash en direccion de el desastre que dejo cial quien choco con muchas edificios y locales por el golpe de X.

 **ciel: pero que pasa allouette?**

 **allouette:ciel, ese chico tiene la cara de X**

 **ciel:si pero si te fijaste en sus ojos eran verdes...el X que conocemos los tiene rojos.**

 **alloette:espera...segun zero en el pasado tenia un amigo identico al señor X que conocemos pero este desaparecio no?**

 **ciel:si...por ese entonces yo cree una copia de X...** -se da cuenta de algo- **...entonces eso quiere decir que...**

 **ciel/allouette: es el X original! O_O!**

lejos de ahi en un departamento en la cocina buscando algo de comer en la nevera se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojos usando una bata de dormir. este chico era copy X quien el hambre le atacaba al parecer...

 **copy X:jum...tengo que decirle a fairy que haga las compras...tanto zero y fefnir se acaban todo rapi...!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

no pudo terminar la frase debido a la explosion que surgio la pared de la cocina que la atreveso cial quien choco con casi todo de la cocina. copy X al verla abrio los ojos bien sorprendido. a sus ojos esa chica era ciel! pero que hacia ella vistiendo esa armadura y porque se estrello en su cocina?!

 **copy X: amor!?**

 **cial:amor?...**

 **copy X: que te paso?! porque estas vestida de batalla?!**

 **cial: callate...papa**

 **copy X: papa?! que rayos te pasa ciel!**

 **cial:que te calles!**

mientras estos dos discutian de la nada se vieron a 5 personas entrar en la cocina 3 chicos y 2 chicas todos en ropa para dormir eran zero y los demas...

 **zero:MUY BIEN QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO!? UNO NO PUEDE TIRARSE A SU NOV...!**

 **neige:zero callateeee O/_/O**

 **zero:eh...digo digo no dejan dormir a uno en paz con su novia!**

 **harpuia:nos desperto ese gran golpe..**

 **fefnir:tengo sueño...**

 **fairy:amo X que fue todo eso?**

todos buscaron con la mirada a copy X y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver a "ciel" ahi y vistiendo esa armaudra..pero derrepente del gran hoyo que estaba en la cocina entro el X original

 **X:asi que aqui esta...ohhh rayos O_O**

 **copy X:pero que...tu...**

 **fairy/harpuia/fefnir: dos amos X? O_O**

 **neige: oh :0**

 **cial:tardaste...**

todos estaban mudos ahi. quien era ese chico que se parecia a copy X. la mayoria estaba soprendido. pero zero...la cara de zero era todo un poema...el sabia muy bien quien era ese chico...

 **zero:...X?**

 **X:...h-hola zero Jeje he vuelto...**

 **todos: X?!**

 **zero: es el original X...**

 **cial/copy X: que que?!**

 **neige:uh o.o...**

 **fefnir:el original?! que rayos sucede?!**

 **harpuia:entonces...el cuerpo que ese elpizo destruyo...**

 **fairy: era de este X?...**

 **X:respondere todo luego...ahora tu -** señala a cial- **no puedo dejarte ir...**

 **cial:asi que tu eres el original...y no mi papa..**

 **X:papa? o_o...si soy el original**

 **cial:bien!**

acontinuacion cial saco su espada y arremetio contra X quien estaba atento a todo lo que cial pudiera. cial lanzo varias estocadas contra X quien las esquivaba. cial tuvo previsto esto. ya que ella no se quedaria mas a luchar. tenia que irse por lo que octo por hacer algo...uhh...extraño para todos...en una estocada con su otro brazo tomo a X por el cuello y le propino...un beso en los labios?...X se quedo helado...que rayos habia sido eso?...

 **cial:ya nos veremos~**

asi cial salto por el gran hoyo y derrepente todo su cuerpo se ilumino y lo siguiente que se pudo ver...era como la armadura de cial cambio a una parecida a la que usaba copy X. asi cial desapario por los cielos quien se fue volando lejos de neo arcadia..

 **copy X:esa era mi armadura...**

 **X:...**

 **zero:ok...X tienes mucho que decir amigo...**

 **X:lo se pero esperemos a que llegue ciel para poder hablar.**

 **zero:me parece bien.**

luego de eso unas horas pasaron y ya ciel habia llegado. ahora todos se encontraban en la sala ya que X tenia mucho que decir..

 **X:bien...ahora que estamos todos pueden preguntar...**

 **zero:bien yo primero...como regresaste a la vida?**

 **X:la madre elfo en el cyberespacio me mando de regreso aunque no se la razon le estoy realmente agradecido de que me regresara...(y porque no tengo que pasar mas por sus torturas y sus hijas...ahora me pregunto donde estan sus hijas? .-. como sea)...**

 **zero:ya veo. y el cyberespacio es real?**

 **X:si. todo reploide o cyberelfo que muere va ahi. en ese lugar estan todos zero.**

 **zero:todos?...espera...alia y alx?...**

 **X:si...y tambien esta tu novia iris y su hermano**

 **neige:novia zero? -._^. ...**

 **zero:ehh o.o neige te lo puedo explicar...es algo del pasado mucho antes de conocerlos a todos...creeme**

 **neige:vete a la mierdad zero!** -asi la pelirroja se va a su cuarto y se encierra-

 **zero:neige! X te voy a matar!**

 **X:jaja perdon amigo no sabia que esa era tu novia...ah si! iris te perdona por haberla matado y su hermano!**

 **todos menos zero: quuuuue!? 0_0**

 **zero:Oye! no queria matarlos...solo queria abollarlos un poquito...**

 **todos:si claro zero...te creemos**

 **zero:vayanse a la mierda! que creen que soy?! una maquina asesina con problemas de estabilidad mental!?** -todos se le quedan viendo- **MUERANSE TODOS ;-; NEIGEEEEEEEEE!**

dicho esto zero se fue corriendo a encerrase a su habitacion y la de neige ahora la charla debia proseguir la siguiente en hablar fue ciel

 **ciel: solo preguntare algo...**

 **X:esta bien y creo saber que preguntaras**

 **ciel:porque te fuiste?...**

 **X:lo sabia...veras ciel. me fui al cyberespacio a controlar a la otra mitad de la madre elfo. pero no fue solo por eso. tambien fue porque ya estaba cansado de luchar por 100 años en solitario...viendo a mis amigos morir..zero lo sabe ya que se lo conte a el una vez.**

 **ciel:ya veo...mis dudas se aclararon. ya no preguntare mas.**

 **X: ya veo. Alguna otra pregunta?**

 **Copy X: yo tengo una…**

 **X: y que es?**

 **Copy X: quien era esa ciel y porque me llamo papa?...**

 **X:hmm…no eres tonto para ser una copia de mi.**

 **Copy X: COMO ME LLAMASTE?!**

 **Ciel: X! –ambos X la miran-eh…el copia -**

 **Copy X: me llamo copia!**

 **Ciel: eso es lo que eres!**

 **Copy X: no se ni para que hablo…**

 **X:jajaj es divertido…bueno supongo que somos como hermanos no?**

 **Copy X: no me importa jum!**

 **X: que carácter….bueno para responder a tu duda…esa "ciel" fue creada por ciel usando una de tus partes y algo de tu adn reploid…pero al parecer ella heredo tu obsesión por destruir a los humanos**

 **Ciel: es mi culpa…**

 **X:tranquila mientras podamos detenerla antes que se una a los disidentes todo estará bien –** lo dijo con su típica sonrisa lo cual provoco un leve rubor en ciel-

 **Ciel: y..ya veo jaja…**

 **X: ahh estoy cansado debo decir que estoy algo oxidado en las peleas, si me disculpan me retiro.**

 **Ciel: espera X!**

Fue demasiado tarde el legendario reploid salio por el mismo agujero que estaba en la cocina dejando a ciel y copy x ahí. Que pasaría de ahora en adelante?. Nadie sabe solo queda esperar..

Fin capitulo 4

 **Castiel: y que tal!? n-n**

 **X: nada mal debo opinar…**

 **Zero: porque me haces parecer un depravado? -._-.**

 **X: no lo eres? Muchas veces te quedaste solo con iris…**

 **Zero: o.o**

 **Castiel: jajajaja bueno eso fue todo por hoy n-n nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
